A breeding program was initiated during the late 90's near Bakersfield in San Joaquin Valley of Central California. In 2001, during this breeding program, a new variety of Vitis vinifera was created by deliberate cross breeding of two parent plants by emasculation of the pollen bearing organ of the male and introducing pollen from another male origin. The female parent of the new variety was the GAR4 which is an oval shaped, dark red grape variety bearing a large seed rudiment (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e. the pollen parent) of the new variety was GZR1 which is a round, pinkish grape variety (non-patented in the United States).